


School Daze

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: My best friend forever Brianna Hisey and I get expelled from the Kanto Region Pokemon School over in Viridian City for beating up some bullies who kept picking on me for being cursed with Nuzlocke. We meet some new friends and we encounter some more bullies.





	School Daze

It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 3rd 2023.  
I'm almost 29 years old and Brianna Hisey my best friend forever is 25 years old.  
My best friend forever Laura Healey is almost 35 years old and my best friend forever Crystal Miller is almost 35 years old.  
Brianna,Laura,Crystal and I haven't graduated from the Kanto Region's Pokemon School over in Viridian City yet.  
I caught all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon and I haven't lost any of my Pokémon.  
I've got all of the Z-Crystals and I've got all of the Mega Stones.  
I've got a Mega Bracelet and I've got a Z-Ring.  
I won all eight of the Kanto Region Gym Badges and I also won all eight of the Johto Region Gym Badges.  
I still need to earn all 150 of the other Gym Badges and I still need to defeat all of the Pokemon League Champions.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I ate my breakfast in the kitchen and I left the house with my purple backpack.  
Brianna,Crystal and Laura walked to school with me.  
Brianna and I walked next to each other inside of the school.  
A female student near the lockers walked over to me and she shoved me onto the ground roughly.  
A male student tried to take my backpack off and I kicked him in the groin.  
Female bully:"Megan you're a fucking fatass slut." "Go murder yourself with a gun." "You're also a fucking cunt."  
She said.  
Male bully:"You're a worthless bitch Megan Kendell." "Nobody would love you." "Not even that Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia."  
He said.  
Male bully:"You're going to get all of your Pokemon murdered in that Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Brianna raced over to the girl and she tackled her.  
Principal Abigail Snyder saw our huge fight on her tv screen and she got on the intercom.  
Principal Snyder:"Richard Smith,Danielle Harrison,Megan Kendell and Brianna Hisey get in my office right now!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"Crap." "We're going to get expelled for bullying."  
I said.  
We left the hallway and we entered the office.  
Principal Snyder:"All four of you are expelled from this school forever for bullying each other."  
She shouted angrily.  
Principal Snyder:"Go empty out all of your lockers right now." "Don't even think about coming back in here right after all of the trouble that you have caused."  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"I'm an adult!" "I shouldn't get grounded at all!" "Everybody hates me in this World of Pokemon all because I had to get cursed with Nuzlocke!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I'll go kill myself later tonight so that nobody has to be around me ever again." "I'm a worthless bitch." "Nobody would love a fucking fatass slut like me."  
I said.  
Brianna:"Those two bullies said all of that to Megan." "I was just protecting her because she's my friend!"  
She said.  
Principal Snyder:"I don't care." "You broke the school rules for bullying." "You need to be punished."  
She said.  
Me:"Danielle and Richard are the ones who bullied me." "They cussed me out and Brianna was defending me."  
I said.  
Danielle:"The worthless bitch needs to die." "Nobody will love her." "She's a fatass."  
She said.  
Principal Snyder grabbed her phone and she called Danielle's parents.  
Principal Snyder grabbed her phone and she called Richard's parents.  
Principal Snyder:"I recorded the bullying incident Richard and Danielle." "I'll show it to your parents and they'll ground you."  
She said.  
Danielle:"This sucks." "I'll be grounded until I graduate."  
She said.  
Richard:"I'll break the rules when I get grounded."  
He said.  
Richard's parents walked into the room and Danielle's parents walked into the room.  
Principal Snyder turned on the hallway security camera with her remote and she showed them bullying me.  
Danielle's mom:"Danielle you're grounded forever." "No more electronics."  
She said.  
Danielle's dad:"No more friends either."  
He said.  
Richard's mom:"Richard you're grounded forever." "No more electronics."  
She said.  
Richard's dad:"No more friends either."  
He said.  
We got all of our stuff out of the lockers in the hallway and we went back to our houses in Pallet Town.  
Me:"We're going to the Alola Region tomorrow."  
I said.  
Brianna:"Yeah." "We're leaving this Region forever."  
She said.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the plane with our belongings and we're heading to the Alola Region to start a new life.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
